


What goes around comes around

by ThHaruKato



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha Nanjo Kojiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chinen Miya, Comfort/Angst, Cute Kyan Reki, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Kyan Reki, Omega Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sad Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThHaruKato/pseuds/ThHaruKato
Summary: This was made before ep 7 was aired.No matter how hard you tried to hide and run at the end fate brings you both together again , cause though you might not want to admit it he's the only want you want. Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, shindo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	What goes around comes around

**Author's Note:**

> First story of 2021 , 2020 has been a rough year but glad we made it out.   
> Here I present you with my latest work which was inspired by all the Renga ff out there. Please forgive me for any wrong grammar or wrong spellings , English is not my native language. But I do hope you enjoy the story.

“ it’s been a while ,” the omega with the red hair though. He was finally back after 5 years to his home town to where all his best memories and worst one was made. The red figure was none other than Kyan Reki. He looked quite different , his hair had grown longer so he tied it up with a hair band and also clip his hair. 

He doesn’t wear his bandana on his head anymore instead he wore it around his wrist and he’s also wearing a choker that prevents him from being bitten. He touched the back of his neck , in all honesty being bitten by an Alpha would be way more easier than enduring his heat alone. But unlike Cherry who has found his mate Joe , Reki’s mate was someone he wishes he didn’t have to see anymore. It’s been years since he last saw his mate. Once his mate has bitten him but it was a long time ago , from a distance memory. Reki finally hops off the train.

Honestly he prefers not to come back here after everything that has happened…. Hasegawa Langa , it’s was a hateful name to Reki but he can’t denied there’s a warmness in him every time he remembers that name. After all not all the memories he had with him was bad , most of it no almost all of it was good the hello’s was unexpected to say , but his goodbye was the worst. Not to forget that Langa was the name of his mate , his soulmate.

“ I can’t be by your side anymore Reki , I want to climb higher and you can’t take me there so .. this is goodbye Reki “

What a ‘ memorable ‘ goodbye right. It was something Reki wish he could forgot , no he wishes he could forgot all of the things about Langa so that he doesn’t have to feel this much pain every time he remembers it. But erasing one’s existence from your memories is easier said than done especially the person who gave you so many memories.

Langa was like a sweet dream that Reki wish he didn’t woke up from but in the end he had to face reality. Langa , Langa , Langa was all he could think of when winter came , it was cold but this time around it was summer and Okinawa was warm so Reki had hope to feel warmness once more just like back in high school although without the presence of Langa. 

“ Hey peep squeak , “ a voice interrupted his thought. Reki turn his head to the direction of the voice to see familiar figures. It was none other than Shadow , Miya , Cherry and Joe. It’s been a couple of months since he last saw them. Reki had decided to move to Tokyo to start a new page and forgot his past. Sometimes they would visit him , seeing how he had refused to come back to Okinawa but nonetheless Reki was tired and he wanted to take a break from the busy life of Tokyo. 

Shadow was a beta who have been married now. Then there is Cherry an omega like him and his mate Joe an alpha. They do fight a lot but despite that they manage to live peacefully with one another. And of course Miya , he use to be only a child but now he’s almost 18 and has develop as a Beta. 

“ Nice to see you too old man ,” Reki said in a mocking tone. After everything that had happened with him let’s just say Reki cheerfulness tone down a bit and he seems to grew more and more mature this past years. Well after all he isn’t a teenager anymore , he’s not that 17 years old kid without a care anymore. He’ll be turning 23 , he’s an adult now. 

“ God damn it I’m still in my 20’s ,” Shadow grumbled , Miya then suddenly hugged Reki. Miya was not one to show much of his affection but it would be a lie if Miya said he didn’t missed Reki. Though sometimes he could be a brat honestly. Reki smiled and hugged him back. Miya might not show it but he is a sweet kid , much sweeter than what he shows. Reki also very fond of Miya’s personality , he thinks it’s cute. Reki hugged back. 

“ Didn’t knew you misses me that much ,” Reki said playfully. Miya let go of Reki and looked at him annoyed. 

“ Why would I missed a damn idiot like you ,” Miya said crossing both of his arm on his chest. Reki just laugh and messed up Miyas’s hair. 

“ Idiot , you messed up my hair ,” Miya said annoyed but not angry. Miya love Reki , he thinks of him as his older brother and Reki thinks of Miya as his little brother. Reki take a good look at Miya , he had gotten taller. He would probably beat him in a year or two. 

“ You’ve gotten taller ,” Reki snorted. 

“ Yep , I’ll be beating you someday “

“ We’ll see brat ,” Reki answered and the his eyes was laid to Cherry and Joe which was holding hands. Ah love he wonders when’s the last time he felt in love and he immediately thought of one person ‘ Langa ‘. Reki shakes his head and Joe who seemingly notice something is wrong immediately talked. 

“ Let’s get going , Reki is only here for a week so let’s make the best of it ,” Joe said and the others agree , Reki just smiled. They walked together , the others brought a skate board with them which Reki had failed to pay attention to. He was anxious , it’s been years since he ride one. 

“ Don’t worry Joe brought his car ,” Cherry seems to notice how Reki was anxious. After all he knew , they all knew that Reki hadn’t gone skateboarding this past few years. You could just say he quit not like he could ride one anyway not after the whole Adam incident he was traumatize , not to say Langa leaving him just made it worst. In the beginning Reki couldn’t even stand the sight of a Skateboard but over time it has gotten better and Reki was able to see and touch it again without getting traumatized though to ride one was out of the question. 

“ Thanks , I appreciate it ,” Reki said sincerely , he knows the four of them love skating dearly and for them to not skate just for his sake. Reki felt guilty he had become a bother to them. They love skate boarding , something Reki used to be so passionate about but now it seems so terrifying to him. 

“ You don’t have to feel guilty idiot , if you wanna make it up to us. You should have fun , “ Miya said when he notice that Reki felt bad about stopping them from skate boarding. Reki was like an opened book to his friends , they could directly knew if something is wrong with him. Miya thinks it’s nonsense it wasn’t his fault and they’re the one too offer to picked Reki up. Reki smiled hearing that , so they head off to the hotel Reki has booked for his stay here. 

Mean while with Langa , this past years hasn’t been the best for him either. After he lost to Adam now he had to worked under him no it’s more suitable to say that he belonged to him. He’s now famous in the skate boarding world , he never had lost once since he worked for Adam. He’s mostly known as ‘ snow ‘ . The best he is but somewhere along this road , he had lost that spark and passion for skateboard. He become colder and colder. So beautiful yet so cold and un approachable.

He was indeed cold he know it well himself. He had left his sun , his summer, his own soulmate , his omega . He pushed him away and till his day he still regretted it. Adam wants to take him to the top and now that he is at the top , there’s nothing there for him. He misses Reki so much. He misses the old days where he was tired from skateboarding and Reki would spoiled him with hugs and kisses. He misses Reki’s smell and his warmth. 

He had heard that Reki moved to Tokyo. Langa couldn’t blame him , Reki probably wanted to forgot his past. It’s been five years and yet to till this day he still hope he could at least see Reki just once more , just to hold him in his arm and feel that warmness once more. He clenched his fist , he would do anything just to see Reki again, ANYTHING. 

Langa was now at his pent house , one of the things Adam has given to him now that he is working for him. He stared at the skate board that Reki made for him , he didn’t change it even it does look quite old. After all it is something his beloved Reki had given him . Much to his surprise Adam didn’t even offer him to change his worn out skateboard , he just asked him to fix it when it’s broken. 

Adam probably knew that this skateboard is the one thing left Langa held most precious. And Adam probably know that if he asked Langa to switch skateboard , it would most definitely made Langa lost all reason to skateboard. Then his phone rang , it interrupted his thought. Langa took out his phone and looked at the caller , it was of course none other than Adam himself. 

“ you should get ready , I want to take you somewhere “ Adam had said and Langa just gave a short yes as an answer. 

Adam surprisingly is a Beta though he might act like an alpha not to mention he is quite successful. He seems to lost interest on Langa over the past few years. Langa had lost the spark that drew Adam to him and he would be lying if he say he don’t know why. It was because of a certain red hair omega , Adam beaten a few years back.

He would be lying if he said that he had forgotten Reki , well besides the reason that Langa is completely in love with him and the omega was his soulmate. It’s also because Reki was talented not as much as Langa but he was above average. A few more training and he would probably a pro. Besides Reki had the best expression when he lost to Adam and when Langa left him. His face was filled with so much despair that made Adam smiled with satisfaction. 

Adam took a sip of his wine and smirked. He was informed the red head hair latter has come back to Okinawa. To be honest he has heard his name here and there because of Reki’s profession and he also knew that Reki has stopped skateboarding. Langa and Reki’s meeting after a few years should be only the most memorable no ? That should bring Langa’s spark back and made quite a show to entertain him.


End file.
